All the gifts in the world
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Events taking place before/ and after the events in HARMS WAY chapter 11 content that leads into NEXT AVENGERS HEROES OF TOMORROW. ONESHOT. SLASH. Ivan Vanko X Tony Stark.


**All the gifts in the world**

_**This is post HARMS WAY and leads into NEXT AVENGERS.**_

ONE SHOT! I can honestly say this will NOT be continued.

there's a special little bit at the end for **LaVioleBlanche **cause I just could not help myself.

_**

* * *

**_

Tony slowly walked down the stairs to the garage. It was quiet and early, and he didn't expect anyone to be awake.

Descending the stairs along the glass wall. He saw the Russian sat at the far worktable set up for him, trilling over blueprints and seeming frustrated. Moving a hand he spoke, as tony pressed in his code. He reached over pulling open the door. "Jocasta, make three dimensional scans."

A female voice came from nowhere "Yes Mr. Vanko."

"Jarvis?" Tony ventured with a slight shake to his voice.

"I am still here sir." The AI spoke evenly. Tony sighed softly as he stepped up to the table looking over the blue prints as Vanko turned away to look at the tree dimensional framework behind him.

"What's with the girl?" He asked flipping through pages.

"I need help your AI too busy running your hot water." Vanko said.

Tony nodded looking around. "So what is she?"

"Jocasta is a clone of my programming sir. She only has access to very basic systems that Mr. Vanko requires."

Tony nodded "I see…" he stepped around "And how long did that take you?" He folded his arms standing before Vanko staring down through the digital framework.

"Less than twenty minutes." He reached up moving back one layer from the framework eyeing it slowly. Tony finally gave the design a look over.

"What is this?"

"Drone." Vanko said firmly. "To place Jocasta in." he nodded slowly. "She will serve as help," he said softly looking back at his blue prints.

"I cannot help you?" Tony asked circling the desk.

He slid one of the pages to Stark "Design for her…she can serve the house in interim when I do not need her…"

"Like a maid?" Tony's brow rose "That's a rather interesting concept."

Vanko nodded and slid another design out. "Jarvis likes this one."

"I do sir." Jarvis spoke out.

Tony lifted up the sheet and twisted it around in his hands "You want a body Jarvis?" he looked up to nowhere waiting "Seems a bit drastic."

"I believe Sir I have grown beyond my original programming." Vanko smirked laying back in his chair thumbing at the toothpick in his mouth.

"Great now you've given me a step child and you've corrupted the kid I already have."

"By my count mister Stark my initial programming is over 18 years old and thus I do not constitute as a child."

"Quiet Jarvis."

"Yes Sir."

"He want." Vanko sat forward giving a noncommittal shrug.

"The avengers have been asking for something like Jarvis for their headquarters…." Tony shrugged "can your. …Jocasta run the house like Jarvis can?"

Vanko nodded "Better." He pointed to the Dummy drone and it sat stacking cubes on the far wall. Tony nodded

"Well then…" He sighed "Jarvis you'll have to be patient while daddy comes up with something." He moved to Vanko's side grabbing a chair and turned to the wire frame and twisted it around. "Let's see what we have here…what we can improve on …what we can ditch." Vanko was looking away at his notes and smirked only marginally.

"Of course sir." Looking up he nodded to nothing in particular.

* * *

Many years later:

Tony awoke with a start. "Sir… Sir Please wake up."

"Jocasta what is it?" he rolled his legs off the bed. "The children are awake." She announced softly.

"Alright." He nodded rubbing his face slowly. Standing he moved to the hallway to see two figures fly past. "JAMES!" he called "Tournn!" He groaned. "STOP RUNNING!" he said and turned down the opposite hallway. "Jocasta force fields …hold them a moment."

"Of course." She said.

Tony opened the small bedroom door again and smiled. Pym and Azari were still sleeping. He nodded and turned out pulling the door shut.

Coming into the main room of the compound he crossed his arms over his bare chest. He was coming on 60 fast and the children weren't making it easy on them.

"Tony!" James smiled "Tell us again!"

"James it's two in the morning."

"Again!" Tournn insisted.

"Okay….Jocasta fields down." The small containment around the children fell and they ran to him embracing his legs. Tony placed his hands on the backs of their heads. "Come on let's sit." He motioned them to the couch and smiled as they sat. Sitting up on the coffee table he lent down on his knees and thought quietly.

"Tell us about the final battle." James said "about the Soldier and the knight."

Tony nodded closings his eyes "The Soldier and Spy were going to try to fight off Ultron. The ghost was going to help them." He said softly "The giant and pixie were going to try to contain him somehow…if we could hold him even if we couldn't defeat him we could still win." Tony shook his head and shrugged. "Leaving the knight and the king to distract the beast." He nodded.

"But you always say there was someone else there too!" Tournn insisted. "I mean wasn't my dad there?"

"Yes Thor the god was there too. He was trying to distract Ultron as well with a howl and all the power of his mighty hammer…but there were Others... The Godess…Azari's mother, he smiled Sif…" He reached out for Tournn's hand "Your mother." He shifted "and a good friend of mine." Tony smiled "At this time he'd started calling himself the Crimson Dynamo." He sighed heavily. This was not lost on the children.

"What happened to him?" James ventured.

"He…" Tony shook his head "He came with me to try to bring Ultron down. The giant had created the shell, I had created it's programming, and the Crimson Dynamo, the Sentinel, tried to help me bring him down. The king and goddess where working at his joints, the Crimson Dynamo and I were trying to hack his processor." Tony tapped his own head.

"But it didn't work." James said softly.

"No it didn't." Tony shook his head looking away "He was far beyond what we thought he was possible of being." He sighed softly. "We stopped trying to hack him after a half an hour, and we joined the fight were I was gravely injured and The Crimson Dynamo gathered me up and took me away." Tony looked down "I always tell you I collected you all and brought you here. That's a lie." He shook his head knowing he could be honest with the two oldest children."He brought me here, then went out to find you all." He said "Brought you back to me, then he went back to the fight." He said solemnly. "He didn't survive."

"I think I remember…" Tournn looked up "He had …these pictures on his arms." Tony nodded as she knelt down and grabbed a piece of paper off the table and a crayon drawing a compass rows. Tony's eyes sealed and he nodded.

"Yes." He murmured softly. "That was Ivan." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

Tournn looked at tony and stood up dropping the crayon to the paper. Moving to him she wrapped her arms around the older man and squeezed. "I'm sorry you lost your friend."

"I lost many friends that day." He said pulling back from her touching her face. Running his other finger through her long blonde hair. "But I have you four…and you are the greatest gifts they gave me."

"What did the Crimson Dynamo give you?" James asked softly.

He hadn't been prepared for the question holding Tournn still he looked past her to James and spoke thoughtfully. "He gave me Jocasta." He smiled "She's kind of…our daughter…I created her initial programming, he updated it and reformatted her main processor drivers." He smiled "So in a way we made her together."

James looked up and smiled "I really like Jocasta."

"Me too." Tournn agreed. "She makes good eggs." Tony chuckled.

"Come on children it's time for bed." He said standing "It's very late."

"Tony?" James asked as they started walking back to their room.

"Yes James?"

"Are you lonely?" Tony stopped dead in his tracks and smiled as best he could to the two young children before him and he shook his head.

"No, No James I'm not." He lied with a smile on his face.

James nodded and moved into his room Tournn on his heels. "I'll pray to dad to make you feel better Tony." Tournn said and moved to her bunk.

"Good night you two." Tony said softly leaning over the crib quietly to check on Pym he smiled. "Get some rest." He moved to Azari and pulled a blanket meant to draw static off the boy. "All of you…in the morning I have a gift for you all." He nodded.

"Ok!" Tournn said and climbed into bed looking up at the sword on the wall, a gift from Thor, her father. James lay in his bed with his hand reaching up to touch the battered shield above his head. One of the few things Vanko was able to return with before he had died at the compound in Tony's arms. Something none of the children had seen.

"Things will be alright." He said softly moving out of the room and back into his bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he sighed. "Jocasta…Ivan Vanko Hologram." He said. The image fluttered to life, it was a brief recording of the man. Who stood cross-armed with that toothpick in his mouth head moving only slightly; eyes dark but charming despite their ware and age.

Tony smiled and stood up looking at the hologram. "Bout the same age now huh?" he asked to no one and reached up running his fingers through his own graying hair. His head lazed to the side and he smiled up fondly at the image.

"Yes Mr. Stark the age of Mr. Vanko at the Time of the hologram is Approximately Six months older than your current age."

"Thank you Jocasta …please turn it off now." He said softly. The hologram fizzled away. "and lower the lights." The lights went down.

"Good night Mr. Stark."

"Good Night Jocasta." He sighed as he lay down and reached to his chest touching the reactor slowly closing his eyes. "Goodnight Ivan." He murmured closing his eyes he didn't see Jocasta project the hologram back into the room. This time the hologram moved and looked at him with a smile and then fluttered out of existence.

* * *

- Yes Ivan has downloaded his consciousness into Jocasta. :D


End file.
